1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical circuits and more particularly to electrical oscillators and modulators for radio frequency (RF) operation.
2. Prior Art
RF modulators and oscillators for use in home and commercial appliances typically must meet certain requirements in power and frequency output. For example, appliances such as video games, which may be operated with conventional television receivers, must comply with Government regulations on harmonic suppression and maximum output voltage to minimize spurious signal propagation.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,127 is an RF oscillator and modulator particularly designed for use at very high frequency (VHF) carrier signals such as used in the NTSC system of television broadcasting in the United States. The PAL system of television broadcasting commonly found in Europe, as well as the NTSC system, utilizes ultra-high frequency (UHF) carrier signals, and the higher frequency levels pose additional difficulties in harmonic suppression and output voltage control.